


The Art of Being Set Up

by AlphasPack01



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, AoKaga goodness, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Build, Top!Aomine and Bottom!Kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphasPack01/pseuds/AlphasPack01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is a well-known playboy with an amazing talent, he is the best of the best at playing basketball. Or at least that’s what he thinks. In his senior year of high school he meets his little cousin Kuroko’s best friend, Kagami Taiga. Kagami is a fiery hothead who is also in his senior year at Kuroko’s school, but what no one knows is that he left his own dark past in his hometown in L.A. California before coming to Japan on his own, one year ago. Can love help him open old wounds up to other people, or will it make him run from them and push the ones he cares for away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Being Set Up

“DAI-CHAN!” a big breasted pink-haired girl burst through the doors of the building’s roof. She stomped over to the large 6 foot 3 boy, who currently was lying down, napping in the warm sun. “Daiki! Daiki! Daiki!!” the blunette opened his eyes with a sleepy, “hah?”

  
“Don’t you hah me! Do you know how many classes you have skipped? It’s already time for practice!” The handsome boy sluggishly sat up, then picked up his phone and squinted his bright, midnight blue eyes at the time. With a sigh he picked up his bag and said, “Why did you wake me up? It’s not like I need to go to the stupid practice Satsuki, the only one who can beat me is me.” As he said the ever familiar line, the girl calmly ignored him in favor of pulling on his sleeve to get him to walk faster. ‘Such a pain,’ Aomine thought, ‘I wonder when Mai-chan’s new addition comes out?’ Aomine sighed then pulled away from his smaller sister-like friend, and walked beside her towards Touou Highs gymnasium.

* * *

 

Kagami Taiga was not seen as being a gentle person. He is 6 foot, has big muscles, and natural crimson and black cropped short hair. He knows this, yet he still hopes that people stop acting like he is some kind of thug when he tries to help or talk to them. Like for instance, about ten minutes ago he had seen some regular dude try to steal some ladies purse, so naturally he took off after him. The lady had been grateful when he got her bag back, but she had to explain to the police officer, who had seen Kagami throw the guy to the ground, that he had just been helping and that he wasn’t a bad person. Now Kagami was late to meeting up with his friend Kuroko Tetsuya, and he knew that even though the expressionless boy wouldn’t outright yell at him, he would be angry that Kagami had gone after such a dangerous person on his own. He sighed as he walked through the door of the local Maji Burger, and immediately walked over to the cashier to order his avalanche of food, along with a large vanilla milkshake.

“Kagami-kun.” Kagami jumped and had to bite his tongue to not scream out in surprise. He turned and looked down to see Kuroko’s big baby blue eyes, looking at him from under a fringe of lighter baby blue hair. “Your late.” He stated calmly. Kagami chuckled sheepishly,” Sorry I got uh... Held up.” He started. Kuroko’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do this time?” Kagami opened his mouth to answer, when the waitress called his number to get his food. He quickly turned to grab the two trays of burgers and handed the large milkshake to Kuroko whose eyes widened before he said “Never mind I don’t care to know,” then walked briskly back to his booth next to the window. Kagami grinned and silently thanked whatever god that was up there that the small quiet boy, with the surprisingly scary dark side, had a weakness for the creamy sweet drink. Kagami set his trays on the table then set one of his 50 burgers in front of Kuroko, knowing the smaller boy probably wouldn’t finish the whole thing. “So our next match is against one of your old teammate’s right? Those crazy powerhouses? Man I can’t wait!” Kuroko nodded slowly.

  
“Yes, we will be going against Aomine-kun actually.” Kuroko looked up from the milkshake to answer.

  
“Which one was that again?” Kagami asked around a mouthful of burger.

  
“The one who is in your grade. Most of them are in your grade, the only other young one is Akashi-kun, and we probably won’t play against him anytime yet. Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, and Murasakibara-kun, are all seniors, but as you know I am a junior like Akashi-kun.” Kagami nodded thoughtfully. “How does he play? Is he like that one who plays by doing what other people do?”  
Kuroko shook his head. “No, that is Kise-kun who copies others moves, and it’s nothing to sneeze at. Aomine-kun used to be my light, just like you are now. He is better obviously,” “HEY!” ”but he doesn’t know how to rely on his team, and he gets bored of playing so he probably won’t take you seriously.”

Kuroko slurped his drink as Kagami huffed from the insult. “We can beat him, you just watch.” Kagami challenged with an excited animalistic grin.

  
“I hope we can Kagami-kun…” Kuroko looked out the window with a sad distant look in his eyes. Kagami sighed knowing he should stop talking about Kuroko’s old team, “So what time should I come over tonight?” Kuroko turned back to him with a surprised look. “You don’t have to come, its nothing special.” Kagami gasped loudly. “Of course I do! It’s your 17th birthday! I’m going you idiot your parents have had tonight planned for weeks!”

Kuroko gave a small smile, then lowered his head shyly and muttered that everyone would be arriving at about 6:45. Kagami grinned and reached over to rub Kuroko’s hair, then promised to be there at 6 to help set things up and make the cake. After about twenty minutes of light banter and Kagami finishing his burgers, the duo left the restaurant to go to their own homes to get ready for Kuroko’s party, the party that no one realized would change their lives immensely.

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine was pissed. Not only had he been yelled at by his captain Wakamatsu, but now he was expected to go to Kuroko’s house for his birthday when all he wanted to do was sleep. ‘I need to get laid.’ He thought as he finished buttoning his pants. He had seen one of his old conquests as he was finishing up practice, and she had tried to get him to take her to the janitor’s closet like the week before, and he probably would have had Satsuki not shown up. He knew she hated how he couldn’t find someone to stick with, but the girls he got with weren’t enough of a challenge. Even the girls who tried to act standoffish ended up going down on the first date. He grimaced as he ran a hand through his midnight blue stands, then rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone and a jacket before walking downstairs to where his mother was waiting for him. He looks more like her than his dad, but only because he has her hair color and eye color, he definitely got his dads tan skin. “You ready sweetie?” His mother asked.

  
“Yeah mama I’m ready to go.” He muttered as she moved to fix a part of his hair.

  
“I can’t believe you and Kuroko are so old already,” she sniffed like she was about to cry,” it’s like just yesterday you were in the backyard playing basketball and he was sneaking up on you.” She smiled sadly at the memory. “You two used to be around each other so much everyone thought you were brothers.”

  
“Don’t worry mama I’m still here.” Aomine choked out as he wrapped his arms around the small 5 foot woman. “We should go, if we get there too late I have a feeling we will have to deal with Auntie Aiko’s anger instead of Tetsu’s.” Aomine smiled as he wiped a tear from his mom’s cheek. She nodded and gave him a light kiss on his forehead before grabbing her keys and walking to the car. ‘Yeah I definitely need to get laid if this is what my night is going to be like,’ he decided as he stepped outside.

  
For the ride to the Kuroko household, Aomine and his mom, Emiko, sang along to songs on the radio and talked about things that they thought were funny in their few days since they last talked. By the time they pulled up to the front yard it was already 6:30 and they had barely enough time to get out of the car before they were being rushed inside by Aomine’s moms twin sister Aiko.

“Hey glad you could make it! We are way behind and we need someone to help out in the kitchen with the food and someone to help me finish putting up decorations.” Aomine snickered as he saw how flustered she was. Aiko turned to her overgrown teenage nephew with a wicked grin and stepped up as close as she could. Aomine stopped laughing and felt the blood drain from his face as his evil Aunt looked at him with a malicious glint in her eye. “Hey pretty boy how about you go help out by doing whatever the man in the kitchen wants, and if I hear you complain about it you’re going to be scrubbing toilets even after everyone leaves and you will do all of the clean up on your own. Got it?” she had her hands on her hips and Aomine’s mom giggled as she watched him franticly nod his head up and down before running to the kitchen.

“Aiko what do you mean the man in the kitchen? I thought Tenzin had to work until 7 tonight?”

  
“Tetsuya brought a friend over, and I always told you that Daiki just needs a strong man to put up with his shit so I am trying to see what he likes about men.” The woman laughed at this. “So you’re setting my big boob loving son up by making him take orders from some kid he doesn’t know? He will make the kid cry!”

  
“No Emiko if I’m right about this I think our little Daiki is going to have an equal and not just some trophy wife.” The girls grinned wickedly as they stepped into the house.” Well how about we see what happens and if by the end of the night there is even the slightest bit of tension, we can always set them up again and again, you know just to see.” Emiko giggled into her hand at Aiko’s words.

  
“You read my mind sister!” Emiko stage whispered as they passed the kitchen door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ^-^ This is my first time writing for a site like this but I have had the idea to do this for a while, so here ya go! next time the chapter will be much longer but I just wanted to give the main characters and some stuff so you can see the way they think or react towards certain situations and people :) If you like it please leave a response and if you see a way to improve it please inform me about it in a nice way or my response wont be so nice ;) I hope you like it!


End file.
